1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method of producing a thin film applying discharge plasma under a pressure of, for example, ambient pressure.
2. Related Art Statement
Japanese patent publication 11-12735A discloses a trial for forming a thin film of diamond like carbon by generating discharge plasma under a pressure near ambient pressure. According to the method, gaseous raw material was supplied to a space between opposing electrodes, and a pulse voltage is applied on the opposing electrodes to generate discharge plasma between the opposing electrodes. A thin film is thus formed. The thus obtained thin film is analyzed by Raman spectroscopic analysis, so that it is confirmed the presence of a peak value (1332 cm−1) attributed to diamond, according to the description (0049) of the publication.